The present invention relates to automatically controlled automotive vehicle equipment of the type using light sensors to monitor light levels.
The continuing reduction in the size and cost of electronic circuits, in particular microprocessors, makes possible the inclusion of an increasing amount of intelligence for the automatic control of automotive vehicle equipment. Examples include: rearview mirrors that adjust their reflectivity in response to the levels of ambient light and glare from other vehicles; moisture on windows sensed and removed by automatic wipers, defrosters, defoggers, and the like; windows that automatically close when rain is detected; headlamps switched in response to ambient light levels; heating and cooling of the vehicle passenger compartment automatically adjusted in anticipation of changes in external conditions.
Systems that automatically control automotive equipment can advantageously employ one or more sensors for measuring light levels. Automatically dimmable rearview mirrors, and in particular electrochromic mirrors, using light sensors, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,108 to Byker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,187 to Varaprasad et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,572 to Tonar et al.; as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/832,596 to Baumann et al., filed Apr. 2, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cAn Improved Electrochromic Medium Capable of Producing A Pre-Selected Color.xe2x80x9d In the case of mirrors having automatic reflectivity control, such as electrochromic mirrors, it is advantageous to use sensors to detect both forward and rear light levels. Among the dual sensor designs proposed include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,614 to Platzer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,430 to Brean et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,875 to Bechtel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,690 to Gahan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,960 to Molyneux et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,477 to Bechtel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,778 to Bechtel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,822 to Bechtel et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,093 to Schierbeek et al. A vision system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/001,855, entitled VEHICLE VISION SYSTEM, filed by Jon H. Bechtel et al. on Dec. 31, 1997, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Various moisture detectors are also known that employ a light sensor. Examples of such detectors include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,863 to Schrxc3x6der et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,106 to Noack; U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,303 to Teder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,111 to Zimmerman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,844 to O""Farrell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,996 to Hochstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,742 to Schofield et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,917 to O""Farrell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,561 to Fujii et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,956 to Hochstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,745 to Zanardelli; and U.S. Pat. No. RE. 35,762 to Zimmerman. A moisture detection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,027, entitled MOISTURE SENSOR AND WINDSHIELD FOG DETECTOR USING AN IMAGE SENSOR, issued on Jul. 13, 1999, to Joseph S. Stam et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
A variety of systems for controlling headlamps using a light sensor are also known, including those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,559 to Matsumoto et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,437 to Macks; U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,178 to Hegyi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,003 to Bechtel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,318 to Hegyi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,294 to Kobayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,028 to Bechtel et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,853 to Piscart. Such systems employ a light sensor to detect conditions under which the headlamp light intensity is altered. Other systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,994, entitled CONTROL SYSTEM TO AUTOMATICALLY DIM VEHICLE HEAD LAMPS, issued Nov. 17, 1998, to Joseph Scott Stam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,469, entitled CONTROL CIRCUIT FOR IMAGE ARRAY SENSORS, issued to Jon H. Bechtel et al. on Nov. 23, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,929, entitled CONTROL SYSTEM FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLE HEADLAMPS AND OTHER VEHICLE EQUIPMENT, issued on Dec. 7, 1999, to Jon H. Bechtel et al, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Such automatically controlled equipment may employ one or more cadmium sulfide (CdS) cell as a light sensor. CdS cells are photosensitive resistors exhibiting increasing conductance with increasing light levels. CdS cells offer some advantages, such as being relatively low in cost, demonstrating good sensitivity to low light levels, and providing a spectral response somewhat similar to that of the human eye. However, equipment employing such cells can not fully realize these advantages due to other characteristics of CdS cells, such as: a high degree of variance between cells, slow response at low light levels, poor environmental stability, limited dynamic range, and difficulty being assembled in automated electronic manufacturing processes and equipment. Rearview mirrors employing CdS cells for sensing ambient light and glare may incorporate the CdS cell into a full or partial bridge to increase the dynamic range of the cell. However, the bridge output will only represent a fixed relationship between an ambient light level and a glare level, which fixed relationship is often not appropriate throughout the range of ambient light levels monitored.
Vehicle equipment, such as automatic dimming mirrors, have also used one or more discrete photodiodes configured as a light-dependent current source. Relative to equipment using CdS cells, equipment using photodiodes will experience less operational variance due to the light sensor part performance, will demonstrate better environmental stability, and will be more easily adapted to automated manufacturing. However, photodiodes themselves are relatively expensive and produce very low currents at low light levels. These low currents require the inclusion of special amplification techniques to achieve a useful signal for the electronic components, increasing the cost and complexity of the equipment.
Another approach to providing equipment responsive to ambient light is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,962 issued to Schofield et al. wherein an automatically dimmable mirror is disclosed that incorporates a large imaging array to gather light from behind and beside the vehicle. Each light transducer, or pixel, within the array views a separate area within the target spatial distribution of the light sensor. The equipment measures ambient light by examining pixels generally directed sideways. The cost of the imaging array, the required lens, and the complicated signal processing logic make equipment using the imaging array prohibitively expensive for many automotive applications. An additional problem is that light collected from a side view less accurately represents the ambient light experienced by the vehicle operator than does light from a forward view.
One difficulty with providing equipment employing light sensors is the occurrence of operating anomalies when the equipment is subject to high temperatures. Some equipment employs light sensors that are extremely non-linear at high temperatures. Other equipment may suffer a permanent change in operating characteristics after being exposed to high temperatures. Such a permanent change can occur in equipment using a CdS cell exposed to prolonged sun on a hot day, such as prolonged exposure to temperatures in excess of 87 C. Sensors may even provide completely false readings, such as by identifying a bright light condition in low light conditions, due to excessive thermal noise. Traditionally, the only way to deal with this problem has been to incorporate a temperature sensor and additional electronics into the vehicle equipment to compensate for sensor performance changes resulting from temperature variations. Such electronics add cost and complexity to the equipment.
It can thus be seen that a difficulty with implementing automatically controlled equipment is accommodating the light sensor. Inclusion of light sensors typically introduces complex and costly manufacturing processes. However, the equipment needs to be inexpensive to fall within the range deemed acceptable by an automobile purchaser. Additionally, manufacturers of vehicles incorporating such equipment must either accept inconsistent operating performance or use complex and costly circuitry and processes to accommodate these variations. Such additional provisions may be required to enable the equipment to operate with sufficiently consistent sensitivity across a wide dynamic range as is required for operation in the ranges of temperature, humidity, shock, and vibration experienced within a vehicle.
What is needed is more cost-effective equipment using light sensors operable over a wide range of light conditions and temperatures.
Automotive vehicle equipment is controlled by a system including at least one semiconductor light sensor having variable sensitivity to light. A light sensor generates a light signal indicative of the intensity of light incident on the light sensor. Control logic varies the sensitivity of light sensors and generates equipment control signals based on received light signals. Sensitivity of light sensors may be varied by changing the integration time of charge produced by light incident on light transducers, by selecting between light transducers of different sensitivity within the light sensor, by using a light transducer with a sensitivity that is a function of the amount of incident light, and the like.
In one embodiment, the system for automatically controlling vehicle equipment includes at least one semiconductor light sensor outputting a discrete light signal based on light incident over a variable integration period. Control logic generates at least one equipment control signal based on the discrete light signal.
In another embodiment, the vehicle equipment includes a rearview mirror having a dimming element with a variably reflective surface, the degree of reflectivity based on the equipment control signal. The light sensors include at least one of an ambient light sensor positioned to receive light generally in front of the vehicle and a glare sensor positioned to view a scene generally behind a vehicle operator.
In still another embodiment, the vehicle equipment includes at least one headlamp. The light sensors include at least one ambient light sensor positioned to receive light generally in front of and above the vehicle. The light sensors may be a first ambient light sensor admitting light in a first band of frequencies and a second ambient light sensor admitting light in a second band of frequencies different than the first band of frequencies. The control logic can determine a first filtered ambient light level from the light signal output from the first ambient light sensor and a second filtered ambient light level from the light signal output from the second ambient light sensor. A threshold based on the first filtered ambient light level and the second filtered ambient light level is found. A headlamp control signal based on the threshold and at least one of the first filtered ambient light levels and the second ambient light level is generated.
In yet another embodiment, the control of vehicle equipment is based on detecting the presence of moisture on a window. The system includes an emitter for emitting light at the window. At least one light sensor is positioned to receive light from the emitter reflected from the window. The control logic receives a first light signal from the light sensor with the emitter turned off. The emitter is turned on and a second light signal is received from the light sensor. The presence of moisture is determined based on the first light signal and the second light signal.
A method for automatically controlling equipment in an automotive vehicle is also disclosed. Sensitivity is determined for at least one semiconductor light sensor. Charge incident on the light sensor is integrated to achieve the determined sensitivity. A discrete light signal is generated based on the light incident on the light sensor over the integration period. The discrete light signal can be analog or digital. In one embodiment, the discrete signal has a digital level with a variable, analog length. At least one vehicle equipment control signal is then generated based on the discrete light signal.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent from reading the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.